


Sweet Child of Mine

by Honey_Bee80



Series: You're My Type Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First comes love, then comes marriage, then....you get the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas, will you sit the fuck down?” Dean growls at his husband who is working on his four hundredth circuit of the apartment. Castiel freezes in place and wrings his hands instead. 

“What if….” He doesn’t finish the sentence. 

“Sit.” Dean orders. The nervous accountant finally does as asked, resting gingerly on the edge of the couch cushion. “There is no way they won’t pass you, Cas. If anyone needs to worry, it’s me.” 

“Dean.” Castiel fixes his stern blue gaze on Dean, making the mechanic squirm. “You are so much better equipped for this than I am. Stop being negative.” 

“Only if you do. We can do this.” Dean reaches down and squeezes his husband’s hands tightly when the doorbell rings. “You want me to get it?” 

Cas shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He smooths his button down shirt and walks towards the door. Dean stands and hovers in the entryway, watching and waiting. A woman with dark skin and hair barrels into their space, extending a hand to Castiel, who takes it firmly. 

“Missouri Mosely, pleased to meet you.” She greets them, pumping Castiel’s hand energetically. Castiel smiles at her. 

“Castiel Novak, this is my husband Dean. Please come in.” He gestures broadly with one hand. Dean steps back to give the woman some space. She takes a few steps forward, but doesn’t sit. Her eyes drift over the apartment. The high ceilings, the soft gray walls, the navy furniture. It’s clean, and neat, and Castiel’s taste in furniture is not cheap. There are a handful of car mags on the coffee table, and their road trip postcards are all over the fridge. A funny little ceramic guitar they got in Nashville is resting on the desk beside Cas’s laptop. A handful of pictures are scattered on the walls. Some are of Dean and Cas, a few of Sam and Dean, one of Sam and Jess, and one of Castiel with his brothers. Missouri takes it all in in just a matter of seconds. Then she bestows a huge grin on both of them and makes for the couch. 

Dean and Cas stare at her, eyes wide and mouths slightly agape as she settles in, pulling folders out of her bag. “Coffee, two sugars.” She says conversationally as she arranges her papers on the table. Castiel rushes to comply. Dean carefully takes the chair across from her. She stops bustling when Cas appears with the coffee mug, wrapping her hands around the warm ceramic with a sigh. 

“Ok. So all your paperwork is in order, neatest forms I’ve ever seen!” She tells them cheerfully, sipping from the mug. Dean smiles at his husband, who has taken the other chair. 

“That was all Cas,” Dean tells her. She nods. 

“So says here you are both gainfully employed, have a good support system, and I can see you have a nice home. But all of that doesn’t make a person a parent. I want you two to tell me why you want to adopt.” 

Dean and Cas look at each other, slightly bewildered, but Castiel is the one who speaks first. “I have a large family, Ms. Mosely. Family is important to me. When I came to terms with my sexuality, people told me I could never have children, never have a family. I think that’s ridiculous. I have love to give a child, just as any other parent does. I have a good home, and a wonderful spouse who will be an amazing dad. I see no reason why we cannot nurture a child. I want a family and I want to give a home to child who otherwise might not have one.” Cas is earnest and Dean can see a shimmer of tears in his eyes. Missouri listens to him finish before turning to Dean. Dean takes a deep breath.

“I pretty much raised my brother, ma’am. From the time I was four it was my job to look after Sammy. Cas and I have many things in common, strength of family is one of them,” he pauses and places a hand on Castiel’s knee. “He and I have more love than I ever though two people could have. We want to share that with a child. Bring them up in a home full of warmth and family. My brother and his fiance will dote on them, and Cas has several brothers. We have a great support system. I want to bring up a child with the man I love.” Dean stops, his throat choking up. Cas places a hand over top of Dean’s. 

Missouri regards them for a long moment. It had been months of paperwork, interviews, background checks, and all of it comes down to this. What this one one woman says. Whether or not they are fit to have a child. Cas is biting his lip and Dean bounces one knee in nervousness. When Ms Mosley’s solemn face breaks into a smile, they both exhale, thinking maybe it might be ok. 

“You two are adorable!” She exclaims. She relaxes into the couch and drinks more of her coffee. “I do this all day every day and it’s rare to see a couple so happy. It’s almost radiating off ya’ll. A child would be lucky to be surrounded by that much love.” She sets the empty mug down with a clink and looks at the papers in her folders one more time. “I think we’re done here, gentlemen” 

With a few spare movements she packs up her things and stands. Dean and Cas stand as well to walk her out. Missouri surprises them both with warm, firm hugs, patting Cas on the cheek as she lets him go. “I’ll be in touch.” 

Dean and Cas stare at the closed door after she’s gone, still stunned. After several minutes, neither of them have any idea how many, they turn to each other. Dean crosses the space between them and crushes Cas into a hug, pressing their lips together firmly. Now all they had to do was wait. 

 

Their wait was not as long as they expected. Three weeks later, there came a late night phone call. There was a baby who needed a home. A newborn girl. Dean and Castiel sobbed as they hung up the phone. 

Meeting their daughter was the single most magical moment in their lives. Aside from maybe that rainy morning when Dean knocked Cas’s briefcase out of his hand. Bringing her home was probably the most traumatic. 

“Dean it’s your turn!” Cas kicks his husband and pulls his pillow over his head as the shrill cries increase in volume. Dean grunts and rolls out of bed, blindly fumbling for the fridge and a bottle. He takes the formula with him into the nursery and scoops up the squalling, red faced infant. It had been two weeks since their daughter came home and they were both floating around in a zombie haze running on coffee and the few hours of sleep they could snatch in between feedings. 

“Shhhhhh..Claire…shhhh” Dean soothes as he lays his baby girl on her changing table and pulls her kicking feet out of the fuzzy pajamas. With a dry bottom and her jammies all buttoned back up, she calms some, and Dean collapses into the glider chair that Ellen had insisted they needed to buy. She had been right. He rocks as the small girl sucks her formula and her lids start to droop. 

Dean smiles and gently pets her downy hair with one finger. He hums as he rocks. Hearing the soft shuffle of feet he looks up and spies Cas in the doorway, leaning his weight on the frame, ruffling his hand through his completely haywire bedhead. “She ok?” He asks, stifling a yawn. 

“Yeah. Just hungry and wet.” Dean murmurs. Cas’s eyes soften as he watches Dean with the dozing infant. “Go back to sleep, baby. Next one’s all you.” Dean tells him. 

Cas shrugs and turns to wander back to bed. Dean sits and holds his daughter long after she has fallen back asleep, just watching the rise and fall of that tiny chest and the way her lashes fan over her chubby cheeks. When he finally sets her back in her crib, he watches for a few moments in the soft quiet of the wee hours before stumbling back to bed. He lifts the covers and curls into Cas’s warmth, kissing his husband’s neck as his eyes slide closed. 

When Dean wakes up, it’s light and things are quiet. Cas is missing, which means that the princess is probably awake. He drags himself out of bed, thanking all the stars and angels that Cas actually let him sleep for longer than two hours. 

He finds his husband and daughter in the kitchen, Cas eating cereal one handed with Claire asleep on his chest. “Want me to take her?” Dean asks. 

Cas just smiles. “Nah. I got it. Get your coffee. I think I’m gonna try and lay her down and shower.” He presses a kiss to her baby hair. “Miss Claire Marie was very unhappy when she woke up. Yes she was. She made Daddy bounce her for an hour. Yes she did.” 

Dean chuckles, taking a sip of his coffee. “Thanks for letting me sleep.” 

“You’re welcome. It was my turn anyway. Oh, Sam called, he and Jess are gonna come over after lunch.”

Dean is thrilled to hear that. Maybe he and Cas can take a nap together while Sam and Jess watch the midget. Cas gets up and takes Claire to her room. Ten minutes later he emerges on tiptoe and gingerly closes the door behind him. Dean is watching him, one hip resting against the counter. 

“What?” Cas asks, brow quirked. 

“You want company in that shower?” Dean asks, creeping into his husband’s space. He knows the exact moment when Cas’s sleepy brain clicks into gear because his blue eyes go dark and his lips curve into a tantalizing grin. 

“Always” Cas murmurs, leaning in to press his lips to Dean’s and making the mechanic yelp when he bites down. Dean reaches down with one hand, grabs Cas’s ass, and squeezes, eliciting a groan. Cas nuzzles at his neck and suckles gently. 

“Come on, angel.” Dean maneuvers the other man down the hall and into their room, where they hurriedly peel each other’s clothing off. Cas checks that the baby monitor is on before practically shoving Dean into the bathroom. Dean gropes for the knobs and switches the shower on. He manages to adjust the temperature with Cas licking his neck and shoulders. Together they stumble into the tub and under the spray. 

They kiss hard, then soft. Dean washes Cas’s hair and Cas scrubs Dean’s back. They grind together, but in a lazy way that isn’t really going anywhere. They rinse and dry and kiss their way backwards to bed, their bed. They know that time is limited, so Dean lubes his palm and takes them both in one hand, stroking them in tandem. Cas throws his head back, bites his lip hard and whines. Dean feels himself groan. It’s over too quickly, and they wipe off with a warm rag. Dean pulls on some pajama pants, looking down at Cas who is curled up in his birthday suit snoring away. Dean pulls the blankets up over his husband and kisses his dark, still damp hair. 

As if on cue, there is whimpering over the monitor. Dean shuts it off so the noise won’t wake Cas and goes to tend to his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toddler Claire and married sexytimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, you may need to brush your teeth after this.

“Claire Marie Winchester, you get back here!” Dean yelled after the wet, nude toddler as she streaked down the hall. There was no stopping her though, she had heard the door and knew exactly what it meant. 

“Pop pop pop pop!” She babbled, flinging her wet arms around Cas’s leg. Dean chuckled at his husband and the small dripping girl clinging to his pants. 

“Hi sweet girl.” Castiel murmured, dropping his briefcase and crouching to kiss her damp cheek. 

“Come on, Trouble.” Dean held out the towel in his hands and swooped her up in it, making her squeal. “As happy as we are to see Papa, you’re still all wet. Lets get some jammies.” 

By the time Castiel had put away his coat and removed his shoes, he heard small feet padding back down the hall. Claire peeked around the corner with a grin. Dean had braided her blonde hair and she wore fuzzy purple footie pajamas. 

“I see you.” Cas told her with a small smile. She giggled and made a beeline for him, clambering into his lap. Her sparkling blue eyes met his own and she patted his cheek and kissed his nose. 

“Pop pop home.” She said happily. 

“Yes, papa is home.” Castiel agreed. 

“We missed you. I hate when you work late.” Dean’s voice was a soothing rumble as he wandered into the kitchen to join them. 

Castiel sighed. “I hate it too, but it’s tax time for the office, so there’s no avoiding it.” Dean walked up behind his husband and started to rub the accountant’s shoulders. Cas bit off a small moan at the firm pressure kneading his tense muscles. “What did you and Claire do today?” 

“I put in a few hours at the garage so she hung out at Ellen’s then we did the park. She helped make dinner, then bath, then naked streaking because she knew her papa was home.” Dean chuckled, continuing to massage Cas’s shoulders. “ Go get changed, baby. I’ll heat up some food for you.” 

Castiel nodded and reluctantly unseated his daughter from his lap. Claire made a disappointed noise. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” Cas assured her. 

Castiel emerged from the bedroom a few moments later in flannel sleep pants and one of Dean’s Zep shirts. Dean smiled softly at him and leaned in to snatch a kiss. “Plate’s on the table. I’m gonna go put little miss to bed.” 

“Ok, let me say goodnight.” Cas scooped his daughter up and peppered her cheeks with kisses. “Nighty night, Claire bear. Papa loves you!” 

Claire giggled and squirmed in his arms. “Nigh Nigh pop pop. Wuvu.” Castiel beamed and squished the small girl in his arms, inhaling the fruity scent of her shampoo and the clean, powdery fragrance that was his baby. Then he handed her to Dean. “Stowy Daddy?” she asked hopefully. 

“Sure pumpkin. We can read a story.” Dean told her gently. 

Castiel ate his food and felt the stress of the day start to melt. He could hear the low tone of Dean’s voice as he read to their daughter and the warmth it created in his chest is something he will never tire of. He rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher, snatched a beer from the fridge and flopped onto the couch. He was absently channel surfing when the couch dipped beside him and Dean leaned into his space. 

Castiel scooted to press himself against Dean’s side and was pleased when his husband hauled him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Dean began pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck and up his jaw. “Damn I missed you. I hate that your stupid brothers got you all day.” 

Castiel pulled away momentarily to set his beer on the coffee table before leaning back and shifting some so he could face Dean. The mechanic raised an eyebrow, a glint of wicked teasing in his eyes. Without a word Castiel began to creep forward, forcing Dean to lean back until the mechanic was laying on the couch, Castiel hovering over him. Cas deftly shifted to straddle Dean’s thighs and ground down. Dean moaned. 

“ I missed you too” Castiel murmured darkly, leaning down to suck the tender skin where Dean’s neck met his shoulder. “I thought about how much I wanted you naked under me. It kind of made it hard to focus.” 

Dean made a small choked sound as he tried to laugh and moan at the same time. “You wanna move this party?” he asked, groaning again as Cas rolled his hips. 

“Not really, but Claire is a light sleeper.” Cas sighed, climbing off his husband. Dean followed him to their room and they make sure the door is locked behind them. 

“ What do you want tonight?” Dean asks, raking his fingers through Cas’s hair and kissing him softly. 

“I don’t want to be in charge. I just want to feel you.” Cas whispers back. 

“Then lay down baby and let me take care of you.” Dean tells him, his voice warm. Castiel complies, grateful and full of love for his husband. With soft hands Dean pulls off the sleep pants and the tshirt, then tugs his own clothing off. Rough grease stained fingers slide over Castiel’s thighs and squeeze his hips briefly. Dean fishes the lube out of the bedside table and coats his fingers, rubbing them together for a moment to remove the chill. 

He hitches one of Castiel’s legs over his shoulder and pushes in with two fingers to start. Castiel whines softly, but it doesn’t hurt, and he shifts his hips into the sensation. Dean opens him tenderly, with careful movement. There are few words. When he pulls his fingers free he doesn’t need to ask, Castiel’s eyes tell him he’s ready. 

Dean slides in slowly, treasuring the whimpers he pulls from his beloved husband. Castiel reaches up and pulls him in, crushing their lips together as Dean begins to thrust. Dean grips Cas’s hips and grinds their bodies together, feeling his own moans rising. Sex with Cas was like nothing Dean had ever experienced. It was a connection on an atomic level and Dean knew instinctively that this was what soul mate meant. Castiel was his other half. The missing piece. That which made him whole. 

“Oh my God, I love you baby. I love you so much.” Dean feels a few tears slip free and wants to be embarrassed but he can’t. Not with Cas. Cas understands everything. Knows everything. And he loves him anyway. 

Cas’s blue eyes look up at him, glazed with pleasure, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen. “You’re my everything.” Cas breathes back, placing his palm against Dean’s cheek. They don’t close their eyes and they don’t look away. As the sensation coils and builds, they stay there, lost in one another and when they climax, it’s together. Watching his lover fall apart as his lover watches him is one of the most soul wrenchingly intimate things Dean has ever done, and he has only ever done it with Cas. 

Dean collapses into Cas, face in the other man’s neck. They allow their breaths to slow and their hearts to calm before Dean reluctantly pulls out. Cas climbs out of bed to clean up and when he returns Dean wastes no time pulling his husband to him, curling his body around the dark haired man who means more to him than breath. Cas and Claire, they are the source of his joy and the meaning to his life. Which reminds him….

“Hey angel?” Dean murmurs into Cas’s hair. 

“Hmmm?” 

“I got a call from Missouri today.” 

Cas seems to wake all the way up and turns in Dean’s arms so they are facing. “The social worker?” 

“Yeah. I guess they’re expecting a few newborns soon, a couple teen moms that aren’t planning to keep the babies, and she wondered if we might be considering a sibling for Claire.” 

Cas’s blue eyes go wide and fill with a sheen of tears. “Really!?” His voice is small and hopeful. 

“Really. You wanna do it, baby? Because I do.” Dean says tentatively. 

Cas kisses him, a loving precious kiss that communicates so much more than words. Dean wonders when it had happened, that he and Cas stopped needing words, but decides it doesn’t really matter. Pulling back slightly, Cas smiles against his lips and says “Lets do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably done with this verse now, but who knows. I love these idiots so I may be back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little timestamp that popped into my head. Hope you like it!


End file.
